


One Above All

by Kylorenlover



Category: Romance - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Boarding School, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenlover/pseuds/Kylorenlover
Summary: Students around the school spread rumors that there were odd students around the school. The only time you could see them was when it was dark. There were many tales of these students and people starting calling them the "others". People stay away from the dorms where the supposed others but what happens when one foolish girl is in the area.





	1. The Beginning

It was said to be at the school that there were a peculiar group of students. The normal rarely had seen these students and there was a deep dark secret behind them. 

        "Emma! You really shouldn't go that way!" Two girls went running down a dark alleyway on the school campus. "We'll be fine Amelia." The other girl giggled as they continued running through the darkness. " Emma this is where they say those other students live." One girl said slowing her pace. "Don't worry you baby." They both scanned the dark buildings they ran past. A shadow past by in one of the buildings. "Amelia did you see that." The girl said turning around facing the other. The other girl wore a face of terror but spoke nothing instead only pointed behind the other girl. Emma felt something, a presence towering above her. Her head quickly spun around her eyes were wide with fear. She quickly began trying to escape and she watched as her bestfriend left her her for dead. A grip tightened around Emma's arms and the next she knew she was out.  
        Emma awoke laying in an unfamiliar bed. She wanted to get up immediately but her body would not let her do so. She felt weak and dizzy. Pain spread through her body when she tried to sit up. Her efforts were pointless, she had no energy and was drained. She turned her head slightly to see that she had been shackled to the bed. The small chain felt more like a ten million pound building pulling gown in her arm. Then she searches around  the room she was in.  It dark, only small cracks of the light from the outside peered in. There was moss growing along the stone brick walls and the floor was cement. The bed she was laying on was a simple spring bed with a thin layer if mattress padding protecting her from the cold metal springs. Nothing else was in the room and the door was gated. She laid looking up at the ceiling which seemed like an eternity.  
       Foot steps sounded down the hallway to the room where she was. She heard a lock click and the door was opened. She was far too scared to see who her Captor was so she closed her eyes tightly. The person walked over to Emma who was laying in the bed. "Still sleeping are we?" The captor had a cold playful tone. It was as he was enjoying himself. Emma clenched her eyes tighter as she could feel light movements on the bed as the captor sat down next to her. "How innocent you are to hide from me." He said coldly with a slight hint of laughter. He then gently reached across her body up towards her neck. He placed his cold hand on it and gently ran it down the veins. " It looks far better ." He said quickly standing up from the bed. "Too bad you are so irresistible." He said snickering as he left the room. She heard a click from the door and she quickly opened her eyes. She shivered from the events that had just happened. "What does he mean?" She quietly whispered. She lifted her arm that was not chained to the other side of her neck and ran it up and down the neck. She felt two bumps that seemed to have become hard overtop. The door to her room suddenly opened. "So you were awake." The same man cracked a chuckle as he apeared through the door. Emma's hand quickly dropped back down and her eyes quickly shut once again. The figure took a few long strides over to her bed side and then reached over her body. She shivered at the movements fearful he would go for her neck once again. Instead she felt the weight lighten on her arm that had been shackled. The shackle was no longer their. She was too fearful to really move so she still layed in place. Suddenly all of her weight was lifted from the bed. She felt two strong arms below her now instead of a bed. The arms were cold but she could feel warm breath blowing down in her ears.  
     The captor left the room carrying Emma in his arms. Her eyes were still tightly shut but as they the room she slightly peeked. They were walking down a long dark hallway. Extravagant paintings and statues were placed along the walls. She had totally forgotten anything but the beauty of the hallway. Suddenly she came back into reality. She looked up to the eyes she had felt pinned on her. Their eyes met. He smirked as she began studying his elegant features. He had dark brown hair the long on top and shaved in the sides. Honestly speaking his smile wasn't half bad either. His eyes a dark pool of green. His skin was light but he had a slight tan. For some reason she felt there was something familiar about him but she couldnt pin it. She continued searching his face and then their eyes met once again. This time he did not smirk but looked more serious.


	2. Unfateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was foolish enough to mess around places she shouldn't have but now she has met some threatening people. Could these be the supposed vampires that were rumored about.

              As she looked up at the man who was caring her their eyes met again. This time though he did not smirk but wore a more serious expression. Finally coming to a realization of what was going on a sweat began to burn on her forehead. 'Oh my gosh. I was so stupid. Why did we have to screw around here? I hope Amelia is ok' Emma thought as she began to panic. 'What do I do. I feel weak and unable to defend myself but what are they going to do with, eat me, drink last bit of my blood. I can't handle that.' Her eyes scanned the building they were walking through.  By now they had already taken several different turns and had probably been walking for about ten minutes. 'I can't die here.' The man looked down at the girl. She was now wearing a look that was as if she was up for a fight. Though he knew very well that she wouldn't be able to do much. They were almost near there and voices from several other people could be heard. Emma's widened. 'I have to do something now'. Emma wriggled a little bit around in his arms. "Hold still" he said in a husky voice. He sighed looking down on her. Emma took the opportunity of him having his guard down and bit his arm. The shock from the bite caused Emma to be dropped to the ground as the man grabbed at his arm. The marks were deep, almost enough to bleed. Emma struggled against the wall pushing herself to her feet. As the man was still worried about his arm Emma made her way down the opposite way of the voices leaning on the wall for support.

           After a few more seconds of looking at the marks he realized that she was trying to escape. He hurried down the hallways after her. "You ..... you". He stomped after her angrily. His strides were long and it only took a few of them to catch up to Emma. He leered over her watching her struggle to move away from him. He then put an arm against the wall in front of her blocking her path. He then clicked his tongue. "Seriously I can't believe you" He spat angrily. "I know you're scared but you almost made me bleed. What's your problem" He asked bitterly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. There faces almost touching. She could his breath tickling her lips as they stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. Her face slowly grew more red the longer they stayed. "You're an interesting one. You know that" He said with a hint of resentment.  He then scooped her up into his arms once again. "Do that again and see what happens" He threatened. She could feel his eyes latched onto her this time. She would look up to him every few seconds to see his gazed watching her every move. She furrowed her eye brows and looked away. "Pfft." She let out a noise as they walked down the hall way. "What was that? Are you mocking me" The man asked inquiringly. "You're pretty gutsy" He said furrowing his eye brows. 

           They finally returned to the hallway they were once at before the voices continuing to immerse them selves in conversation. They walked towards an arched entry way where the voices  coming from and began turning the corner to enter the room. Emma too scared for what would happen next closed her eyes tightly. "Ty." One girl stood up quickly to greet him. "So this is the girl?" Another man came over approaching Ty and Emma who was in his arms. Ty nodded. Emma opened her eyes to see a tall, dark haired man peering over her. He gently ran a hand down her cheek. "Nate back off". Ty said defensively. "Whoah calm down. I just wanted to see her. She is quite fearful of you isn't she". Nate smirked peering at Emma. "Here set her on couch. May as well let her relax" Said another woman. Her voice was comforting and gentle. Ty rolled his eyes. "I wish I could, but look she's already tried to escape. She even dared to bite me". "Wow Ty. Look's like you guys would be perfect for each other. A women daring enough to stand up to you" Nate said haughtily. "It was a good suggestion Lillian" Ty said great fully to the women. Emma looked up to Ty once more there eyes interlocking. She looked remorseful almost like a puppy. Ty for a second felt almost too bad for keeping her captive. "Hey I'll make sure she doesn't escape Ty. So just let her down on the couch" Lillian gestured him over to the couch. "Fine but watch her well. She's quite feisty". He then gently let Emma down onto the couch. 

         Emma studied the woman named Lillian carefully. She seemed a lot more friendly then the rest of the people. "Look I don't what is going to happen to you, but right now it might be better to stay put" Lillian said gently rubbing Emma's arm. Emma nodded and then turned on the couch so her back was to everyone. 


End file.
